I Want To Explore
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Aaron Hotchner sees a friend in a new light, what will happen?


Hotch, Dave, JJ, Blake, Garcia, Derek and Spencer are all watching the 24 inch screen TV in JJ and Will's house. JJ and her husband are hosting a Mardi Gras party, Will does every year to make missing his birthplace more bearable. They were showing the parade on TV, Henry and Jack were glued up front, with gold, purple and green beads on, smiles on their faces as they watched the floats. The grown ups all had Bud lights while the boys each had green punch that was made by Garcia.

"This is fantastic man, I've only seen the parade in bits on the news, how did you get it on TV in full swing?" asked Derek.

JJ rolled her eyes then gave a chuckled then said, "Will subscribes to a New Orléans station, that's the first bill that gets paid every month. We know more about Louisiana than anybody on the block."

Henry looked up at his mother and said, "Mom! New Orléans is cool!"

Everybody laughed at the proclamation from the boy and Aaron glanced at Dave and...he felt something, it was strange...he never saw Dave like that but...he had a strong feeling, he wanted to kiss him but ...

They watched the parade for another hour then JJ passed around some slices of the Kings cake that Will made. Garcia licked bits of the green, gold and purple frosting then she said,

"I'm starting to really get into this holiday."

Will took a bite of cake then chewed it then said, "Just remember, that whoever finds the baby has to have the party at their place next year."

Blake then asked, "Really? How did that tradition get started?"

Will started to say but then Spence helped answer the question, "From what I read, it came about because of the supposed 'Wise men' who came bearing gifts to the Christ child, it's supposed to be held the 12 days after Christmas and it's called the "Feast of the Empitay".

Everybody just looked at each other while Spencer just goes back to eating his cake then Will said, "Yeah, something like that...really, I just think it was because one of the bars on Bourbon street got tired of all the drunks being there all night."

They all laugh then go back to eating the cake then Derek said, "It looks like I'll be the one spreading the happiness around next year."

He holds up the little plastic baby, everybody cheers and holds up their beers in a toast to Derek and the boys jump and down for joy.

There's a few more hours of joy, everybody dancing to Cajun and Zydeco music from Louisiana. Aaron kept stealing glances at his best friend and wondering about these feelings he was having for him...maybe it was just the beer. They were all drinking a lot.

Finally, it was around 10 o'clock. The party was coming to a finish, Aaron had Jack sleeping over his shoulder, Henry had already gone up to his room and was fast asleep by now. Everybody was thanking their hosts for the wonderful evening then Dave stepped up to shake Will's hand then said, "Thanks Will, tonight was great and it was needed by everybody after the last few months of hard cases."

Will smiled then said, "It was my pleasure Rossi, don't you know that throwing parties is in a Louisiana man's blood?"

They all chuckle at that than JJ said, "Let's just be thankful that we all got a week off from all the craziness or Will couldn't have thrown the party."

Dave then said, "Thanks again Will."

JJ looked over at her boss, Aaron then whispered, "Good night Aaron, good night Will."

Aaron waves at her then they turn and leave. Aaron with Will over his shoulder and Dave beside him go walking down the street then Aaron said in a low voice, "That was a good time tonight."

Dave nodded his head in agreement, kept looking up at the sky then said, "It's a good night for a walk."

Aaron nodded his head then said, "It's also a good thing that none of us live very far apart after all that drinking we did tonight."

Dave chuckled then said, "Except for me...I'm just glad I'm spending the night at your place...I can't stand the smell of wet paint so thanks Aaron."

They walk up into Aaron's apartment building, Dave opened the door for his friend then he goes in. After they get in the apartment, Aaron then took his son to his room and carefully changed his boy into p.j.'s and tuck him into bed. When he got back down to the living room, Rossi already had the fire going in the fireplace and he was standing at the kitchen counter with two glasses of Scotch, he was smiling at Aaron and not the usual, 'You're my best friend' smile.

The smile was smoldering, hot...Aaron's heart started beating...he hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was stronger than what he felt for Haley but different from his feelings for Beth. He had never, ever felt this for any other human being.

He walked over to him, Dave handed him the glass then he asked in a low husky voice,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Aaron took a sip of his Scotch, put it down then said, "I know I want to explore this relationship...where it leads to."

Dave smiles then stepped closer to his friend, then he cupped his hand on Aaron's cheek, whispered "Come here." since Aaron was taller and they kissed. Aaron felt Dave's lips and he felt a tingling sensation. He felt his heart race, his pulse race, he felt new feelings he never has before. His arms reached around Dave's waist, pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. After a few more minutes, Dave breaks the tender kiss and he asked, "How was it?"

Aaron smiled and he felt himself blushing then Dave said, "I got my answer."

They then slightly walked over to the fireplace and Aaron looked down and saw a red blanket that Dave had carefully laid out for them. He looked at Dave then they both took off their shirts . Dave put both his hands around Aaron's neck then kissed him again but harder this time, Aaron then put his hands on his lover's back and slowly explored his back then they sank on the blanket where their passions erupted.

**A/N-I wrote this story for a friend of mind and fellow writer, Thn Fan fiction. She asked for more Hotch/Rossi stories so here you go.**

**I'm not sure if I will continue with this story or not.**

**Please read and enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
